


The One Where It Started With A Crush

by marchtwentyfour



Category: GOT7
Genre: Crushes, Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-18 04:59:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8149894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marchtwentyfour/pseuds/marchtwentyfour
Summary: A series made up of drabbles where Jinyoung has a secret admirer that stares at him from across the food court. A crush, apparently.





	1. Part 1: Break Time and Cute Boys

**Author's Note:**

> i can't write anything long so here, have useless short drabbles written while i'm waiting for my bus omw to work

Jinyoung finds working life very hectic and repetitive. Sure each day isn't the same, different set of tasks and a different set of customers. However, every day feels the same and there's no thrill. There are only feelings like worry and responsibility.

If Jinyoung didn't need to pay for his half of the rent and his bills, he definitely won't be putting up with this part-time job. Sadly he is an adult (open for argument) that needs to deal with real life problems.

Luckily, the Starbucks down at the mall was open for hiring and Jinyoung, with his knowledge on coffee and a pretty face, was hired after an extensive interview. His shift starts at 3pm and deals with 5 hours of work during weekdays and 8 hours during weekends.

"Hey hyung," Youngjae, a fellow co-worker who started just two weeks before Jinyoung did, smiled at him as he walked over to his locker to change to their uniform.

"Hey Youngjae," Jinyoung greets. "Are we getting the same break later?"

Youngjae nods, "Yugyeom and Bambam can hold the front of store while we get food. There's a new burger place in the food court too, hyung. Do you wanna go check it out?"

"Sure." Jinyoung lives for this. These exciting small detours he takes in his otherwise boring and repetitive job of taking orders and making coffee.

 

The food court wasn't crowded, but Jinyoung feels oddly weird. It was like someone was watching him, like someone was looking his way. But this was a food court so Jinyoung chalks it down to people scanning the crowd. 

Youngjae orders a burger with double patty and double cheese with a side of fries. Jinyoung orders the same thing except instead of a side of fries he orders hashbrown. They take the table at the farthest end, one where they didn't have people surrounding them.

"This is really good." Youngjae says with a mouthful of burger that Jinyoung snickers as he hands the boy tissue to wipe his mouth on. "Thanks, hyung!"

"Eat slowly, Youngjae-ah. No one is going to steal your food away from you." Jinyoung shakes his head and a smile on his lips. 

They sat there quietly, praising the food in between bites and just basically savouring the peace and quiet even though they were in a food court. It's what Jinyoung likes about Youngjae so much and is his favorite dongsaeng and break time buddy. Yugyeom and Bambam are just too loud and makes too much commotion. Youngjae, however, is in the same wavelength and doesn't pull jokes out of nowhere.

"Hey hyung?" Youngjae suddenly calls, voice laced with confusion. Jinyoung looks at him. "There's this guy from across the court that's staring at you."

Jinyoung furrows his eyebrow because Youngjae isn't the type to pull random shits like this. "You're probably mistaken," he waves him off and pulls all of his restraint not to look at wherever Youngjae was looking at.

Youngjae didn't drop the topic off and shook his head hard. "No hyung, I'm sure he's looking at you--staring hard even. I think he's been doing that since earlier."

Well that would explain why Jinyoung could feel prickling at the back of his neck. Youngjae sounded so sure, that someone was looking at Jinyoung. But Jinyoung didn't really want to look and see.

"He's cute, hyung." Youngjae grins. 

So against Jinyoung's better judgment, he gives in to temptation and turns slightly to the side. He thought he'd have to look for the guy, scan the crowd maybe. But he didn't need to because there was only one boy in the whole food court that was looking at him.

And damn, he _is_ cute.

 

When Jinyoung and Youngjae started taking the same break as that day they saw the guy in the food court, it became like a daily occurrence. No matter what happened, the guy would always _always_ be staring at Jinyoung the moment he enters and until he leaves.

Jinyoung finds the guy cute, but he just wishes he would do something about it. Anything.

"Why not ask him out yourself, hyung?" Bambam had asked one time. Youngjae had long filled them up on what happened and updates them every time anything new happens (not like there was anything, really).

"He's the one who likes me. I'm not the one who will make the first move." Jinyoung sniffs, "If something will happen then it will happen."

Jinyoung really wishes something will happen.


	2. Best Friends and Awkward Introductions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's part 2 of the this sorry excuse of a mini series :)

Waiting was boring. It was slow and nothing happens no matter how many times one looks at the clock. It makes one mentally tired and the longer it goes by, the more a person becomes anxious.

Jinyoung absolutely hates it.

 

"Will you calm down, hyung?" Youngjae _almost_ shoves a fry in Jinyoung's mouth, only managing to stop himself mid-way. "He's still looking."

"And still not doing anything?" Jinyoung almost snaps. It has been more than two weeks, close to three really. Jinyoung and Youngjae started taking the same break as The Guy and still none. He even started passing by where the guy works at, which isn't really a challenge because you have to pass by the bookstore that he works at to get to the mall employee washroom.

Youngjae shakes his head. "You're starting to sound like you'll go to him next time."

"As if." Jinyoung paused, "Hey, maybe we should take a different break tomorrow? So that he'll be pushed to make a move?"

Sighing, Youngjae shoves a fry in _his_ mouth. "Whatever makes you happy, hyung."

Getting someone who has a crush on you to even talk to you or anything is very hard work. And takes a lot of patience, but Jinyoung is already losing it.

 

Jinyoung and Youngjae take their break 30 minutes later than their usual. They're a little bit more than hungry, but the food court is quieter and lines are shorter so Youngjae doesn't complain much. To top it off, Jinyoung even avoids walking in front of the boy's work and opts to take the washroom on the other side of the mall.

Hey, if the boy won't ask Jinyoung out or even ask for his number, he sure as _hell_ isn't deserving to see Jinyoung's face. And if he really, _really_ is serious about his crush on Jinyoung then he'd do something about it right?

 

There were only a few times that Jinyoung arrives in the mall earlier than his usual shift. Because he spends so much time working in the mall, it has lost its appeal. But today his roommate had kicked him out of their apartment because he had his boyfriend over. Having nowhere else to go, Jinyoung just decided to hang around the food court until his shift start. Luckily, Youngjae was free that day and decided to accompany him and came earlier too.

They commanded the table nearest to the wall and had a cup of frozen yogurt in front of them to soothe their boredom.

"I am bored. And in need of money," Youngjae whines, "Why does school books cost a million? I don't have anymore savings left, hyuuuung."

Jinyoung shakes his head, grinning because Youngjae was a freshman in College and he was a junior. He had undergone the exact same problems except his parents paid 100% of the tuition then and all his expenses. Youngjae, on the other hand, is scraping off his everything with just this job.

"If you don't have anything to eat, you can drop by my apartment and I'll cook you something." Jinyoung offers because, to be honest, Youngjae deserves to be taken care of. The boy had put up with him throughout all of this after all.

Youngjae's smile brightened, "Thank you so much, hyung!"

Jinyoung smiled back, taking a huge spoonful of his frozen yogurt. It was taro and he liked the contrast of the yogurt with the sweetness of the caramel sauce he poured all over it. He was looking down at his cup when he felt more than see someone sliding on the seat in front of him. When he looked up, Youngjae looked equally as confused as him because _who was this guy with white blond hair and what is he doing on our table?_

"Hi, I have a boyfriend." The boy said immediately, voice harsh as if he ran a mile. "However, my friend over there in a white shirt and black jacket? Yeah? He's single."

Jinyoung and Youngjae both looked over whoever the boy had pointed at and-- _no_.  Yes.

"Well, he's asking for your name." The boy looked at Jinyoung expectantly, like a puppy waiting to be fed.

_No_. In a daze, he answers, "Jinyoung..."

The boy immediately smiles brightly, "Jinyoung! Well, thank you Jinyoung ssi." And as fast as the boy arrived, he was suddenly gone.

Youngjae was the first to snap out of it. "Oh my hell, hyung..."

"I know..." Jinyoung tried his hardest not to look at the direction of the boy.

"No, hyung, you didn't ask for his name while he knows yours!"

 

Jinyoung didn't need to wait that long because when he got home that night and opened his laptop, there was a new friend request in his facebook. They didn't have any mutual friends. Curious, he clicks on the profile picture and almost gasped because he can recognize that face  _anywhere_.

**Im Jaebum added you as a friend.**


	3. Text Messages and Woes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg i feel so so blessed that people still took time to comment on these drabbles ;w; i hope ya'll like this next one and that everyone can imagine how it is during the beginning stages of having a crush ~

They chat. A lot. It was a flurry of good _morning did you sleep well_ to _take care on your way to work_ and _sleep well tonight_. It was also _what's your favorite food_ to _what do you like doing in your free time_ and _do you like reading_ these kind _of books_. It was a getting to know stage where everything was new and exciting, little details that opens up a whole new conversation.

It's like they can talk for hours straight and not run out of anything to say. It's like introducing yourself, backtracking on your whole 22 years of life just to be able to make them smile or laugh.

 

"He said he's liked me ever since I went in for an interview." Jinyoung tells Youngjae and Bambam. Yugyeom was at the counter, pretending to be immersed in their new menu but was obviously listening as well.

"Wow, I wonder what he'd think of you when he finds out you like reading pretentious books and is a meanie." Bambam remarks and knew the only reason Jinyoung didn't chastised him was because a customer came in

There were so many things to learn. Jinyoung finds out that Jaebum is the same year as him but is his hyung. He learns he likes dancing, but majors in Theatre at the University close to Jinyoung's. He learns that Jackson, the guy that asked for his name, is his best friend. He learns that Jaebum had wanted to ask for Jinyoung's name ever since the day he saw him, but wasn't sure it would be welcome.

From chatting in Messenger they moved to exchanging numbers. When before all Jinyoung did in his phone was to avoid Bambam's spam messages and search up about different kinds of music he could listen to, now he anticipated that short buzz indicating a new text message. He would count to 3 before reaching out for his phone and checking the message.

"Jaebum hyung is interesting." Jinyoung tells them, Youngjae and Bambam still avidly listening. "He seems fun to talk to and we have a lot in common?"

"But hyung, have you ever spoken to him face-to-face?" Bambam asked.

"Well, no." Jinyoung admits. And they haven't. He and Youngjae still takes a different break time because he didn't want to seem too eager. Jaebum, too, still hasn't pressed for them to see each other closer and not behind screens or across the food court.

"Why not, hyung?" Bambam sounded curious that Jinyoung didn't have it in him to answer the boy sarcastically.

"I'm glad we're actually taking it slow. We could get to know each other slowly? You know I'm not that good with new people." Jinyoung reasons out. "This way I could also still bail on him if he turns out to be a maniac of some sort."

Bambam laughs with Youngjae and Yugyeom following suit. The topic was dropped when a group of people entered the shop and occupied their attention.

 

The truth is Jinyoung really didn't mind chatting like this. He wasn't good with face to face interactions, preferring quiet and silence instead of loud chatters. Messaging gives him the chance to think and re-think his words, gives him the courage to speak out his mind.

So when one time after their shift, when he had just finished washing up and was just going to read a chapter of his book, he almost jumped in surprise when he heard his phone ring signalling a call. Usually, he gets texts from his workmates wishing goodnight in their Line chat group, but there hasn't been a call ever.

**Jaebum hyung is calling...**

Jinyoung had never jumped that fast before, almost slipping on his blanket as he reached for his phone. When he did, he took a second--almost afraid the call would end--then cleared his throat as he accepted the call.

"Hello?" Jinyoung cleared his throat again.

The voice on the other line was bright and a little breathless, "Oh Jinyoung ssi... Thank you for answering."

Jinyoung smiles. Jaebum sounds even better on a call than just letters on a screen.

"Hello again, hyung." Jinyoung settles on his bed. "What brought this call up?"

 

They talk for hours, countless of old topics being brought up again just so they can add a few more thoughts or anecdotes. They laugh a lot and make snarky comments on each other.

It was comfortable. Almost sweet. Jinyoung didn't know why he was almost afraid of it.

 


	4. Rain and Umbrellas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fun fact: this was the very first part i wrote, even before chapters 1 to 3 but it was meant to be the middle so i wrote chapter 1 and pushed this back to 4 lol

Jinyoung has always loved the rain with it's endless possibilities and the cold air that comes with it. Rain soothes him and his nerves, makes him feel like everything is right with the world as it continues pouring down. 

When it rains, Jinyoung feels at home in all ways possible.

 

It was raining on a Sunday when Jinyoung was on his way to work. He silently curses his roommate for taking the car with him to see his boyfriend instead of taking Jinyoung to work like he promised. This resulted in Jinyoung having to take public transit. He silently curses his work that is at least 12 minutes walk from the bus stop during weekends. Jinyoung also silently curses himself for not wearing anything with a hood during days like this.

"When your own wardrobe fails you, life is totally fucked." Jinyoung tells himself as he braves the rain shower accompanied by chilly wind. On any normal day he would even walk slower to savour the moment, but today he was not in the mood. Who would be when you have an 8 hour shift ahead of you and you start it off by getting drenched?

Calculating how far he still had to go, Jinyoung doesn't even notice when someone starts walking beside him. It was only when he was halfway to work, the rain around him continuing to pour hard that he realized _Oh wait, why am I not getting drenched anymore?_

"Finally noticed?" Jaebum was walking beside him, matching his own steps as his right hand holds up a black umbrella enough to cover Jinyoung fully. "What were you thinking of too hard you don't even know that somebody is beside you?"

"Uh." Jinyoung paused, stopping for a second to stare at Jaebum's amused face, trying hard not to think that this was the first time they're this close. He has half a mind to wipe that smile off the man's face with his fist and then he remembered who was holding the umbrella between the two of them. Maybe not. 

"Park Jinyoung out of words? Wow! I didn't think the day would come!" Jaebum laughed and then groaned when someone's elbow jabbed on his side. "Sorry."

Jinyoung rolls his eyes and says nothing else, walking a little bit slower to make sure Jaebum was still beside him. And it was weird, probably the weirdest thing he had ever gone through. Standing and walking beside someone else, making sure your steps match each other--not too fast, not too slow--and so close to them that you can feel the hear radiate from the small space you share. He has no idea how to react because this was not something he was able to prepare for, not something he was able to foresee as he thought about Im Jaebum when he's on his bed at night and just a second away from dreamland.

It was nice. Not just Jaebum's actions, not just Jaebum's intentions. But everything about this screams nice and sweet and warm.

When they reached the mall's entrance, Jaebum shrugged the droplets of water on his hair and gave Jinyoung a smile.

"Go on. You'll be late if you continue standing there," Jaebum smiles. "I don't start my shift for at least 30 minutes."

Jinyoung almost sputters, almost, but he manages to catch himself just in time and returns the smile. "Thanks, hyung. For the umbrella." he suddenly feels like all the blood rushed to his ear as he continues, "If you need anything from me, just tell me."

"Okay then." Instead of walking away, Jaebum moves closer and crowded on Jinyoung's space more than he had earlier. "How about a date? Later at say, 9:15pm? I know a great waffle place."

Jinyoung blinks. And grins. "A man after my own heart," he moves away this time and goes in. He was still a little bit wet from the walk, but he feels warm inside.

He can't wait for their ' _date_ '. Jinyoung is a little more than excited to see Jaebum again.


	5. Useless Friends and Pre-Date Nerves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guys! i realize i might've forgotten to update this short series but you can place the blame on haikyuu!!'s third season. i'm sorry and i'll try to update a little more!! the next chapter would be the date, i promise

Jinyoung wouldn't usually say he has useless friends because he doesn't. Not usually. Youngjae was one of the most supportive people he knows, the kind who would probably answer his friend's call at ass o'clock in the morning and comfort them even though he has morning class and needs to get up in a few hours. Bambam is the kind of person who would be the first one to know if you're troubled or needed a hug, observant and knows how to read emotions. Meanwhile, Yugyeom knows how to read the atmosphere well and would come to your rescue no matter where you are.

Right now, though, Jinyoung really hates them. 

The afternoon rush of people dropping by to grab a cup of afternoon coffee on a Sunday had just mellowed down. The place is just filled with people on their books or their laptops, enjoying the peace and quiet with a cup of coffee or two (or five) on their table. Sadly, this gives the staff free time behind the counter as long as they don't make too much noise.

"Aw our Jinyoungie hyung is all grown up," Bambam fake wipes his tears while he has his arms around Yugyeom. "I can't believe he's going on dates now. Just a month ago he was whining about his love life."

"Lack of it," Youngjae grins and moves away from Jinyoung's attempt to swat his arm.

"Should we throw a party? Get a drink after work?" Yugyeom asked, teasing glint so obvious in his eyes.

"Oh we should except!" Bambam turns to Jinyoung with a pause, the other two also grinning. "Jinyoung hyung can't come with us though since he's..."

"On a date!" The three of them finished enthusiastically, giggling right after. They move away from Jinyoung's feet trying to step on them, making them giggle even harder that customers seated near them looked up to send them a glare.

"We're so sorry." Jinyoung gives them a bow and then sends his co-workers a glare that shut them up. None of them are particularly keen on getting fired.

Just as Jinyoung was about to go in a tirade, push them to the kitchen door to give them an ass kicking, the door of the shop opened and revealed none other than the other subject of their teasing.

Jaebum strolled in the cafe wearing his work uniform and looking extremely nervous but pleased at Jinyoung. He walked over to the counter, eyes not leaving Jinyoung's. It sounds cliche, but Jinyoung felt like Jaebum couldn't see anything else besides him.

Even though Jinyoung's friends were useless, they didn't say anything and just stayed at the side to watch them like a couple of gossips (which they are, really).

"Good afternoon, sir. May I take your order?" Jinyoung managed to croak out, thankful that his voice only sounds a little too high but not enough for it to break.

Jaebum smiled, "Good afternoon, Jinyoung ssi. Can I get three iced grande White Mocha Americano, please? For Jaebum."

Punching in the order, Jinyoung takes Jaebum's payment and asked him to wait for his order. Turning around, he can't help but feel like someone was looking at him. He makes the coffee because his friends are all too busy standing by the side and not even offering help for their own job. They were all a little too curious that it burns on Jinyoung's nerves because he was sure they were all giving Jaebum the once over.

Luckily, the order didn't take long because Jinyoung was a master of Americanos even though there was an additional ingredient of White Mocha. He capped the drinks and placed them on a tray to bring to Jaebum, who was smiling at him way too brightly. "Three White Mocha Americano for Jaebum!" He doesn't even know why he has to call for the order because only Jaebum was standing by the counter.

"Thank you and hopefully we'll see you again!" Jinyoung bows, elbowing Youngjae who was nearest to him to bow as well. This prompted Bambam and Yugyeom to bow as well.

"See you later, Jinyoung ssi." Jaebum winks.

In a flash, he was gone and Jinyoung was left looking at their door. He didn't need to count, didn't need to even guess, because the moment the door closed and Jaebum was gone from sight--

"Jinyoungie hyung has a cruuuuuush~" the three boys sing-songs.

If Jinyoung stepped on them too hard and if Jinyoung had to apologize to their customers for the ruckus caused, he doesn't mind. They fucking deserved it.


End file.
